


Kitten

by miintmeiqi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Daddy Kink, F/M, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miintmeiqi/pseuds/miintmeiqi
Summary: It was a Friday night and he was in the mood for some fun with his kitten.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Jumin Han and a chubby MC. This came from my wattpad.
> 
> Yes, I am really pushing my Jumin Han chubby chaser headcanon here i don't give a shit... also RV Irene and Seulgi gave me major Jumin vibes. This thing is cross-posted on my AO3 and tumblr.
> 
> This is one of my older works. So sorry for the bad writing. (I don't beta unfortunately)

You sat on the leather couch, looking at the bustling streets of Seoul below you. Neon lights shone on the streets. Cars were passing by in typical city traffic. - It was satisfying to look at. To be at the top of the world and everyone seems just like a little dot. The beautiful lights below were also an ethereal view.

Your legs in front of your shoulders as you drank your coffee, still waiting for your husband Jumin Han. You know it's already night but the coffee beans Jaehee gave to you are very addicting.

Nights are often spent alone recently. You missed his touch, his presence, his comforting voice, everything about him.

You were wearing one of his striped shirts sprayed with his cologne. - The man knows how much you miss him, that's why he does this to you. To help alleviate the longing.

You perfectly understood why Jumin has to leave a lot. Running a billion-dollar company is a real pain in the ass. - You worked like him too, but you always make sure to come home before 8 PM.

Poor Elizabeth... her parents are both working their asses off. - Somehow, you two have to make a living.

Elizabeth likes lying against your stomach. It's soft and a bit big.

You hugged yourself tightly, still not tired. You don't wanna sleep at all. Your eyes looking at either the bustling skyline or your phone. - No notifications. Entirely silent.

You opened your phone, looking at Instagram to pass the time. Even the posts of your favorite idols and celebrities don't make you smile that much anymore. Daddy looks better than all of them. - You said to yourself as you double-tap the post.

But Instagram is also your source of insecurity. People always find a way to insult you. Insult your plush body. The plush body your husband loves to hug, to touch, to fuck.

While busying yourself with Instagram, Elizabeth woke up. The feline went near your feet, its paws reaching your leg, scratching it lightly. Your eyes slowly flutter away as you look at the time. It's already 9 PM.

As soon as you stood up to put Elizabeth back to her bed in the living room, you heard your house lock turning. Your attention suddenly went to the door as you were greeted with a smirking Jumin.

You know what that smirk plastered on his face means. - He wants something tonight. He loosened his necktie. Looking at you with his coal eyes clouded with lust.

"Kitten... You're so hot wearing my clothes" He said with a tinge of bravado. You blushed a bit. He puts down his coat on the rack.

"Are you concerned about what they say about you?" He asked you as he loosened his tie, going near you. His coal eyes were clouded with lust. He held your hands as he took you to the bedroom.

"Kitten wants her milk?" Jumin asked you as he held your chin making you look at his lustful grey eyes. It stared right into your soul. Like a predator pouncing upon its prey. - Those words could describe you guys' relationship. In bed only.

You kneeled on the expensive carpet floor. Your eyes were pleading. You were like a greedy little girl who wanted everything to be hers. - Daddy can't resist a girl like you. The way you beg for him... gosh! It makes him think of certain things that he cannot

You looked like a debauched angel with the way that you were just wearing a pair of red lace thongs and kitten ears. - Daddy likes seeing you like this. Being his little kitten, begging on his knees.

You held your leash as you gave it to him. It was attached into your collar. He was seated on his lovely louis chair as he looked at you so lustfully, slightly licking his lips at the sight of you. He adores the way your thick thighs kneel against the smooth carpeted floor.

You looked so beautiful like this. - Jumin always had a thing for cute chubby cats. He liked the way that you had more meat in her bones, the way that her face is much rounder. He liked how soft their bodies can be. That also goes with his women, he likes them a bit bigger as he grew tired of seeing stick thin women. In television and in real life.

Then, on the side, he saw a long red ribbon lying around the table. He held the silky material as he went on her back, your eyes still looking at him. His hands grabbed your wrists as he tied them using the red ribbon. Your eyes widened at his actions. - The red ribbon is reseved for punishments and he still used it on you.

"Yes daddy." You replied to him as you obediently saw the growing bulge in his expensive black trousers. You can salivate at the sight of it alone. Just the mere thought of his cock can make your mouth water. You want his big cock on your little mouth

"But cats don't talk dear." He smiked at you, still looking at your beautiful porcelain face. Observing every feature you have. No matter what you say about your body, he will always love you. He loves your body so much, despite whatever you say about it. Whatever you tell him about your chubby body he will always come back with an argument that you are beautiful despite your size.

Then, he was also holding your leash with his other hand. His lustful gaze is still on your eyes. Jumin had always been this eager, this passionate, this possesive to make love with you. His silk tie was loosened and set aside.

"Meow" She replicated the sound of a cat in defeat. She fisted her hands, looking like a kitten's paws, swallowing her pride.

"Good kitten..." He said to you as he rubbed her (Hair color) hair. He stood up in front of you as your hands snaked around his gucci belt, unbuckling it for him. You pulled down his expensive black silk slacks alongside his white briefs.

You couldn't resist to get your mouth to water at the sight of his huge cock. It was quite thick but mostly lengthy. Your eyes marvelled at the muscle a tad bit darker than his skin. The tip is slightly coated with precum as her hands held onto the rod, carefully inserting your mouth. 

She slightly gagged at how large his cock was. He grabbed your head and pushed you harder into it. You can feel like your puking as hot tears trickled down your face. Your eyes looking right in front of him. You were so in love with your man... no words can describe it.

He smelled very good. Hints of light vanilla with a touch of a manly musk scent. He also had leather notes. She is entralled by his hypnotic scent. - Well, everything about Jumin han is hypnotic. The charisma he has, the looks, his words... gosh every single day she can fall in love again and again with him.

"Why are you so pretty like this?" He asked her as he still looked at her crying face. He likes seeing his girl like this. Her cute round face with tears falling down her face as she takes his cock.

"Baby you're taking my cock so well..." Jumin growled as his calloused hands wiped the hot tears in your face. He looked at you in the eye as you begged him to stop putting his cock on your mouth. - You felt like choking and wanted to puke as you cannot breathe at how his relentless pace is going. 

You cannot move as both of your hands were tied by a silky red ribbon that was cool to the touch. He looked at your face once again. "Kitten, you are so good." He said as he pushed your head away from his length, making you crawl into a table.

You were breathing loudly as he finally removed the length on you. You tried to catch up your breath as you went near the wooden table, your head turned around as you still saw your hands were still bound together. You looked at him with your eyes filled with fear and lust in the same time.

You seemed like he is a predator pouncing on his prey as his eyes scanned every feature of you. He grabbed you by the leash, getting you near him. Which he was already standing in your back. You followed him, using your knees.

As soon as he went near you, he sat down at your level, against the carpeted floor of the penthouse. "What does kitten want?" He asked you as he started touching your cheek. His hands travelled somewhere down as he held on your red lace panties, pulling it down on you.

"I want to be touched." You said to him. In no time, he puts two fingers in your mouth. As the obedient little kitty you were, you licked it all for him.

"Good kitten." He remarked as he laid you down against the carpet and started to enter his finger on your slick entrance. You couldn't help but yelp in pain. His hands was large and he was going at such a relentless face. He was more than happy as he sees his little kitten enjoying it. Her legs were hooked in both side of his hips. Still wearing the white gartered stockings and heels he gave her.

His hands were going into your slick entrance. Your moans were getting louder as they reached your g-spot. "Since I am not punishing you..." He sighed as his thumb went to your delicate pearl, his other hand went to touch your erect nipples.

You cannot help but moan again and again as you can feel something is coming near you. You felt like peeing as you held onto his striped sleeves. It was unfair that he still has his sleeves. "Kitten..." He breathed as he went near you. Kissing your lucious cherry lips.

His kiss was deep and filled with passion and care. Different from the roughness on how fingers you or the way he rubs your nub. You want to hold his soft black hair but you cannot as your hands are still bound. Your back arched as you felt the waves of pleasure much more stronger.

"Daddy! I'm gonna pee!" You moaned as he fingers you more faster and animalistic this time. He was letting out his own frustrations, still groping on your breasts. Your entrance tighened arounr his big fingers. 

Then suddenly, with all his pleasureable ministrations, you suddenly came all over. As you close your eyes, all you can see is stars and everything beautiful It was explosive the way you squirted, wetting his expensive clothes.

You wanted to apologize to him, but the way his smirk looked, you think that you don't have to. He probably enjoyed it as much as you did.

He removed his fingers into your slick entrance. Still quivering from sensitivity his pleasure gave you. "Ahh... so good..." You said, eyes slightly closed. Then, he removed his wet striped dress shirt. He looked at you once again with his lustful coal eyes. His beautiful body was exposed in front of you. His biceps, his lean abs, it was an image straight from heaven.

He held your waist as he carried you over the very durable kamagong table in the room. "I'm not finished yet." He said with a smirk. Your hot and sweaty body seated against the cold varnished table. His caring hands went straight to your messy hair, sweat built up into your forehead. He puts all your hair on your back as you looked sweetly at him.

Your eyes widened as he said those words to you. His other hand that was still slick with your juices went to his mouth as he sexily suck your juices from his fingers. "You taste so good..." He remarked at you, getting himself down on his knees, slightly making you sit at the edge of the table.

He pulled you by the collar. You head lowered, seeing that his huge hands went to your clit once more as he began rubbing it again, encircling his thumb around it. His tongue sliding in your mouth as he held your chin, pulling you towards his lips.

He kissed you harder as you slowly melt against his surprisingly soft lips. - Butterflies were fluttering on your stomach as you closed your eyes. His lips are still on your mouth, his eyes were open wide, hooded as he continued kissing you.

He pushed your chin away from his face, both of you panting against each other. His thumb stopped moving.

You moaned louder this time as the area was already quite sensitive. "Daddy..." You moaned like a damn mantra. Repeating it as the waves of pleasure keeps getting to you. He wasn't even putting his cock in you and yet here you are being this sensitive quivering mess.

The way his hands travel over your skin sends shivers down your spine. He traced over your breasts. He was caressing your breasts with his free hand. He will always love the way your body looks. - As a husband, and as he promised in the church or what seemed like a cathedral, he will always cherish you. Love you, be loyal to you, never leaving your side and tell you every single day how beautiful and great you are as a loving wife.

All of those vows were said in the typical Jumin Han way. - He wasn't exactly a man with a few words. He always spoke truthfully and with much bravado how much he adores you. How much he wants to be with you.

"I don't know why I love you so much..." He whispered against your ear, the hot air sending shivers to your spine as he tucked your hair behind your ears.

"Kitten really wants it, doesn't she?" He looked at you, smirking as his hand left your sensitive clit. You sighed at the relief. Daddy's done teasing you. - But it also felt empty, your entrance was throbbing from sensitivity. 

But feeling Jumin's erect cock poking your milky thighs makes you feel wet again. Out of your need, you nodded as fast as fast as possible. You were always this submissive girl, as much as you were a brat, you always melt it his arms. 

"You're so pretty like this. Begging daddy to fuck your tight pussy..." He smirked at you as he had a nice, hard slap on your ass. Marking it with red hand marks. It gave you a small yelp as his hands traveled once more into your sensitive zones, holding your neck with his left hand.

You looked at him as he lined his cock in you. - Which was slick from your spit. "I think you're wet enough..." He said to you as he parted your lips and stuck his left thumb in you. Licking it like a greedy little girl. Like a baby's pacifier.

Once he entered your slick, velvety folds, he growled. "Why are you so tight kitten?" He asked as his right hand held on your restraints. As soon as he bucks his hips in a quick pace, you moaned the loudest you have ever did in your life.

Your eyes rolled up as you continue licking his thumb. - Jumin likes seeing you act like a little girl in front of him. Only in front of him though. As much as he builds you to be strong, he likes seeing you weak. Weak and on your knees for him.

You were overwhelmed with pleasure from his ministrations. His cock never felt this damn good inside of you. His right hand grazed away your silken restraints and goes to your clit. Your eyes widened as he started rubbing your pearl. "So good..." Your eyes slightly lidding as you can feel the pleasure. Your tongue was out, his thumb went slowly on your breasts.

He started massaging your breasts as he went on your neck, sucking it and marking you with hickies that even the best makeup in the world cannot cover. "You're so pretty like this." He remarked with a malicious intent as he continued his actions.

He removed his fingers from your breasts and pulled your leash towards him. You were trying to catch your breath as you can feel Jumin cut your air source. Your brows knitted and bit your lip harder as he continued his animalistic pace. "So good..." Were the only words you can mutter.

"That's what I like... when my kitten can't even speak when I'm fucking her so good." His chiseled body was now directly against you. - The way his hips sways back and forth into you makes you go crazy. Jumin Han was definitely sending you to heaven.

You can also feel him hitting your g-spot once more. You couldn't help it but moan louder as his thirsts become more frantic, getting right into the spot. "Daddy right there!" You moaned, your face sweaty as your luscious cherry lips open wide.

Jumin continued his thrusts, making you moan louder. Your body arching, your (e/c) eyes looking at his greys. "Why are you so good?" Jumin growled, never getting tired.

"Daddy... I'm cumming!" You moaned loudly, his hips still bucking into you as if Jumin heard nothing. Your tight pussy started clenching on his big fat cock. You closed your eyes and saw stars. You felt like you're going crazy.

His grunts and growls got louder, signalling that his orgasm is also fast approaching. His pace became more animalistic until he withdrawn his length from your slick entrance.

"That is so hot..." He said as his erect cock rose proudly, with a tint of angry red. You looked at him now. Your body still facing the table. - He entered his slick fingers once more, thrusting it up and down as the second time you squirted your mess, it was against the very same Kamagong table he works in. 

He untied your hands from the silk ribbons. You sighed in relief as your hands were free from his restraints. You looked right into his eyes, his right hand gripping in your leash once again. 

You went down on your knees as you eagerly opened your mouth for him, holding his cock in a first time that seemed like forever. You palmed and stroke it. You started slowly, gradually getting faster. - Jumin was weak on your gentle touches.

You opened your mouth eagerly. White spurts started coming out of Jumin's cock, which you happily received. The climax was euphoric. Jumin was panting at the experience. "God, you're so good." He told you as he patted your head. Your face was painted with his cum.

"Clean up your mess, kitten." He ordered as he got his cock off from your touches. He got your clothes and put them in the hamper. You closed your mouth, trying to catch your breath. You started walking funny, you felt like you're about to tumble.

"Follow me in the shower." He said to you, holding onto the door, showing only his face. His smirk with a malicious intent. His length is still hard.


End file.
